


Дети вселенной

by Gavrusssha



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Очень неосторожно со стороны бедных культурных пиратов нападать на мирный корабль, перевозящий будущих покорителей космоса. Вдохновлено чудесной повестью «Охота на большую медведицу» Алексея Иванова.





	Дети вселенной

«Нарада» висела в этом секторе космоса вторую неделю. Капитан Нерон грустил. 

\- Дума за думой, волна за волной - два проявленья стихии одной. В сердце ли тесном, в безбрежном ли море.. (1) Нет, где-то я это уже читал…  
\- Капитан! – Нерон поднял на своего помощника затуманенные глаза. Помощник, как всегда с утра, бурлил отвратительным энтузиазмом. – Прямо по курсу вулканский корабль!   
\- Большой? – Капитан медленно всплывал из темного озера лирической меланхолии.   
\- Нет, это пассажирский катер. Но какая разница – ведь это корабль! Берем их на абордаж?!

«Все бы ему на абордаж… Как же, все-таки, там было дальше? Волна - удивительно емкий образ меланхолии, одновременно постоянной и изменчивой в бесконечном универсуме комоса…» 

\- Капитан?!  
\- Стандартная процедура. Дайте два предупредительных залпа у них по курсу и соедините меня с их капитаном, - вяло махнул рукой Нерон. – И…  
\- Да, капитан?   
\- Принеси мне кофе. Только сам не готовь! Попроси Диоклетиана, у него рука легкая…

***

Маленький вулканский корабль «Фотон» был кораблем пассажирским. На нем к Земле с Вулкана отправились две семьи: земного офицера Звездного Флота Джорджа Кирка и будущего посла Вулкана на Земле Сарэка из рода Хгртча с женами и сыновьями. По просьбе детей, которым хотелось побывать на космической исследовательской станции, капитан Кирк вывел кораблик из варпа возле Проксимы Центавра, и вот, пожалуйста – стреляют. 

Военные действия в четырех световых годах от Солнца? Невероятно.

\- Невероятно! – воскликнул Джордж Кирк, считывая показания бортового компьютера. – Это самые настоящие фазерные залпы. Он мог разнести нас на куски! 

Его сын, десятилетний Джим Кирк, запрыгал вокруг консоли, стараясь дотянуться до экрана. 

\- Папа, это нападение? Мы будем отстреливаться? Вот это да! Ух ты!   
\- Надеюсь, что нет, - мрачно ответил старший Кирк. Он ткнул кнопку интеркома. – Сарэк, вы можете подойти на мостик?   
Интерком тут же откликнулся мягким женским голосом:   
\- Сарэк медитирует. А что случилось, Джордж? Может, я могу помочь? 

Кирк вздохнул, стараясь, чтобы вздох не было слышно в переговорник. Аманда Грэйсон, молодая жена будущего посла Вулкана на Земле, была очень любопытной особой. Неудивительно - ведь она была не вулканкой, а землянкой. Кирк был знаком с семьей Сарэка несколько лет и не уставал удивляться, насколько муж и жена были не похожи друг на друга. 

\- Подходите оба, и поскорее, - сказал он. – Тут кое-что происходит. 

««Нарада» вызывает вулканский борт! «Нарада» вызывает вулканский борт!» - объявил коммуникатор. На экране связи появилось лицо с явными признаками принадлежности к расе ромулан и капитанской татуировкой. Капитан корабля нападавших молча изучал присутствующих в рубке. В руке капитана блестела крохотная фарфоровая кофейная чашечка.

\- Вы капитан корабля? – спросил ромуланец. Кирк кивнул.   
\- Нам нужен кислород, вода, припасы, – сообщил ромуланец. – Все мы не заберем, только аварийный запас. Еще нам нужен дилитий – весь, что у вас есть. Вы сможете добраться к ближайшей космической станции на субсветовых двигателях.   
\- Но это же полтора года как минимум! – воскликнул Джордж Кирк. – Кто вы вообще такие? Что вы вытворяете?   
\- Мы пираты, - печально сообщил ромуланец и отхлебнул кофе из своей чашки. – Но поверьте, необходимость ограбить вас не вызывает во мне радости. 

За его спиной появилось второе ромуланское лицо, выражение которого однозначно говорило, что ему-то предстоящий грабеж доставит огромное удовольствие. Кирк перевел взгляд на капитана. Предводитель пиратской шайки меланхолично взирал на него с экрана. Кирк-младший затаил дыхание, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным, чтобы о нем не вспомнили и не выгнали вон. Настоящие, всамделишные пираты! Какая удача! Надо немедленно рассказать Споку. 

\- Мы нуждаемся в припасах и топливе. А если оставить вам дилитий, то вы слишком быстро доберетесь до обитаемых планет и сможете о нас рассказать.   
\- Но никто не слышал о космических пиратах уже лет сто, как минимум, - удивилась Аманда, появляясь на мостике. Ее вулканский муж следовал за ней. - Пиратство попросту перестало быть выгодным. Зачем это вам?   
\- Ах, мадам, - вздохнул татуированный пират. – Я бы мог рассказать вам историю моей жизни, и она, несомненно, тронула бы вас… Но, к сожалению, наше время ограничено.   
\- Но… Но, - возмутился Кирк-старший. – Без аварийных запасов вы подвергаете нас огромному риску! У нас тут женщины и дети, в конце концов!   
\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал пират. – Но у меня нет выбора. Мы пристыкуем вас тяговым лучом. Затем мои люди перейдут к вам на корабль и заберут все, что сочтут нужным. При малейшей попытке сопротивления, или если вы попытаетесь сбежать, я буду вынужден уничтожить ваш корабль. 

Экран погас. Ошеломленный Джордж Кирк обернулся к вулканской паре:   
\- Вы слышали? Вы можете себе такое представить? Угрожать фазерами мирному кораблю. Вопиюще! Такого не было уже… Дайте-ка подумать… Да наши дети и не знают, что такое насилие в космосе. Наши дети… А кстати, где Джим? Вот только что он крутился здесь…

***

Спок упирался шлемом в спину скафандра Кирка-младшего. Предбанник утилизатора был страшно тесным, но он находился рядом со шлюзом. Джим, закрывая люк предбанника, оставил крохотную смотровую щель, в которую сейчас наблюдал за пиратами – настоящими! всамделишными! – перетаскивавшими на «Нараду» ящики с сухим пайком и баллоны с твердым кислородом. 

\- Мне ничего не видно, - шептал и шевелился Спок.  
\- Тс-с-с, - одергивал его Джим. – Они совсем рядом. 

В щель Джиму был виден громадный ботинок и рука в перчатке, сжимавшая рукоять какого-то колющего оружия восхитительно зловещего вида. 

\- Что предпримем? – спросил Спок в шлемофоне.   
\- Я как раз думаю над планом, - ответил Кирк. – Если бы ты меньше возился со скафандрами, мы были бы уже внутри пиратского корабля!   
\- Надо было все проверить, - невозмутимо отозвался Спок. – И подогнать один тебе по росту. Эта модель…

Джим зашикал. Он терпеть не мог намеков на свой рост. В свои десять лет он был гораздо ниже остальных сверстников, ну а что касается Спока, то вулканский полукровка вообще возвышался над ним чуть ли не на две головы. Но рост – не повод давать собой помыкать, полагал Кирк-младший, и эта жизненная установка стоила его одноклассникам на Вулкане многих разбитых носов. 

Послышался знакомый голос. Джордж Кирк сам пришел к шлюзу, вероятно, в попытке переубедить пиратов. Переубедишь их, как же! – думал, сопя, его сын. В щель было видно, что один из ромуланцев с неприятным, покрытым шрамами лицом, толкнул Кирка в грудь. Кирк повысил голос. Пираты, тащившие награбленное, побросали ящики и обступили землянина, угрожающе положив руки на оружие. Все они стояли сейчас спиной к утилизатору… И к двум мальчишкам, скорчившимся за дверью. 

\- Давай, - выдохнул Кирк, таща Спока за рукав. 

Согнувшись, две маленькие фигурки в скафандрах пересекли коридор и нырнули в шлюз. В шлюзе грудой валялись знакомые вещи. Джим споткнулся о какой-то ящик и упал на колено, Спок схватил его под мышки и буквально перебросил через завал, затем перепрыгнул его сам. Металлические магнитные подошвы прогрохотали по полу камеры - и вот они на пиратском корабле. Джим застыл, озираясь. Здесь все было необычным и интересным. Спок подтолкнул его в спину, и вовремя – как только они свернули в кольцевой коридор и затаились в полумраке, из шлюза вышел ромуланец, толкая перед собой тележку с дилитиевым топливом. К счастью, он свернул в другую сторону. Джим и Спок одновременно выдохнули. 

\- Теперь по плану, - скомандовал Кирк. – Находим ходовой отсек, выводим из строя двигатель, возвращаемся к себе, отваливаем, па-пам! Победа. Пусть потом побегают эти горе-пираты от нашего флота. Спок, где у них может быть ходовой отсек? 

Спок интенсивно думал. Как настоящий вулканец, он учился удерживать контроль над несколькими мысленными потоками одновременно, распределяя ресурсы своего мозга в соответствии с требованиями обстоятельств. Иногда у него получалось хорошо, иногда - не очень. Сейчас был тот случай, когда не очень. Лихорадка самого настоящего Приключения с большой буквы, в которое его втянул Джим, мешала рациональному мышлению. Он вспоминал чертежи кораблей, которые видел в информарии и стандартные схемы расположения помещений на кораблях. 

\- Налево, - сказал он неуверенно. Джим двинулся налево. – Или направо… - Джим обернулся к нему, собираясь что-то сказать, и тут прямо перед ними отворилась до этого сливавшаяся со стеной дверь. Прямо на застывших мальчишек пролился яркий поток света, в котором стоял огромный, как башня, ромуланец. 

Джим брызнул прочь по коридору, рассчитывая, что Спок побежит за ним. Услышав в шлемофоне тонкий вскрик, он на бегу обернулся и увидел, что давешний ромуланец держит тонкую фигурку в скафандре за плечо, а Спок отчаянно пытается вывернуться. Джим остановился, понурился и на непослушных ногах пошел обратно.

  
***

В каюте пирата было светло, уютно, пахло кофе и, отчего-то, немного скипидаром. Джим, гордо вздернувший нос над загубником шлема, ожидал чего угодно. Ромуланец по-прежнему держал Спока – крепко, так, что не вырвешься, - но смотрел в упор на Джима. Джиму было под этим взглядом крайне неуютно, но он не подавал виду и держался независимо.

\- Пытайте меня, а не его, - Кирк кивнул на Спока. – Это была моя идея.   
\- Какая идея? – с живым интересом осведомился ромуланец. Он был высок, широк в плечах, лыс, татуировка расползалась по лицу, черепу и уходила по шее под металлопластиковые доспехи. Словом, настоящий пират. Немного портили впечатление круглые стеклянные очки, съезжающие пирату на кончик носа. 

\- Не скажу, - быстро ответил мальчишка и закусил губу. Ромуланец вздохнул. Отпустил плечо Спока и присел за стол. Мальчики огляделись. Каюта пирата производила странное впечатление. Вместо развешанного по стенам оружия, военных трофеев или награбленных осмиевых слитков – как в берлоге Черного Трилла из любимого Джимом головидео – в маленькой каюте были расставлены подрамники. На подрамниках были натянуты картины, написанные в экспрессивной манере яркими, яростными красками, в основном пейзажи глубокого космоса, освещенные незнакомыми звездами. Джим не знал слова «экспрессивный», поэтому он просто подумал, что картины красивые. 

\- Так, - сказал пират. – Меня зовут Нерон. А ваши имена?   
\- Спо…   
\- Молчи! – крикнул Джим. – Мы ничего тебе не скажем! Ты – мерзкий пират, грабящий мирные корабли, и тебя будут судить Судом Федерации. 

Собственная маленькая речь ему очень понравилась. 

\- Понятно, - печально сказал пират и поправил очки. – Вот что, дети. Сейчас я верну вас на ваш корабль к вашим родителям. Больше не делайте глупостей. 

Кирк презрительно фыркнул. Нерон отрывисто буркнул что-то на незнакомом языке в наручный интерком. В коридоре за дверью затопали сапоги. 

Когда их выводили, Спок еще раз оглянулся на картины. Они словно светились, и жили своей, недоступной ему жизнью. Они были… Прекрасны. Ничего подобного он раньше никогда не видел. 

\- Понимаешь, Джим, - сказал он тихо, когда их вели к выходу. – Это, наверное, настоящие шедевры. Нерон их, конечно, украл из какого-нибудь музея на мирной планете.

Джим засопел. Он отчаянно вертел головой – возвращаться бесславно на «Фотон» ему ужасно не хотелось. Хоть бы шанс, - думал он. – Малюсенький шансик. Но шансов не было. Сопровождающие их ромуланцы крепко держали мальчишек за руки. 

Открылся люк компрессионной камеры, Джима и Спока швырнули через комингс, как котят, и люк закрылся. Через секунду начала отъезжать противоположная автоматическая дверь, соединяющая компрессионную камеру «Нарады» со шлюзовым переходником «Фотона». В голове Кирка молнией сверкнула идея. 

\- Прижмись, - закричал он, и сам прижался изо всех сил к боковой стенке, распластываясь, надеясь уйти в мертвую зону следящей видеокамеры и сенсоров автоматики.

Спок, догадавшись, одобрительно кивнул и сам сделал то же самое. Через несколько томительных секунд дверь шлюза «Фотона» снова закрылась. Мальчишки не шевелились, стараясь не дышать, казалось, что сенсорная автоматика сможет засечь отчаянный стук сердца. Послышался тоненький свист – воздух покидал компрессионную. «Шлемы», - одними губами сказал Кирк и дернул головой, как на тренировке по выживанию, чтобы забрало шлема упало на лицо. Забрало не падало, что-то в механике редко использовавшихся скафандров заело, а воздух тем временем уходил сквозь фильтры, и дышать становилось нечем. Джим, с трудом заставляя себя не паниковать, отчаянно затряс головой. От противоположного края камеры начал распространяться белый туман дезинфицирующего газа, заслоняя успевшего опустить забрало Спока. Джим со всхлипом втянул остатки воздуха, прижавшись похолодевшей спиной к переборке. «Мама… Не переживет», - подумал он.   
Тут откуда-то снизу, из-под опускающихся с потолка ядовитых клубов, поднялся Спок и отчаянным сильным рывком захлопнул шлем на Джиме. 

\- Сенсоры обычно отключаются, когда закрывается внешний люк, - услышал он в шлемофоне. Сквозь два слоя стеклопластика на него смотрели испуганные темные глаза полувулканца. – Ты чуть не погиб. Почему ты не опустил забрало вручную?   
\- Потому что дурак, - пробормотал Джим, чувствуя, что у него пылают уши. Он вспомнил, как дразнил вечно сидящего в информарии Спока. Все-таки в теоретических знаниях была определенная польза. Ядовитый газ всосался в решетки вентиляции, и внутренний люк медленно открылся. – Так куда теперь все-таки? Направо или налево? – поддел он друга.   
\- Направо, - сказал Спок. – Так мы должны попасть в машинное отделение, а оттуда выйти к ходовой по служебному коридору. Если я верно запомнил стартовый протокол, там сейчас мы никого не встретим…

  
***

На «Фотоне» между тем происходило следующее. Родители, обыскавшие весь корабль, нигде не нашли своих отпрысков, и поняли, что единственным местом их пребывания может быть только пиратское судно, отваливавшее от борта на расстояние варп-старта и не желавшее выходить на связь. 

\- Джим, мой Джим! – Вайнона ломала руки, по ее лицу текли слезы. – Джордж, как же он мог ускользнуть? Зачем? Это ты забил мальчикам головы своими дурацкими рассказами о пограничных стычках. Джим в последнее время ни о чем другом вообще не говорил. 

Джордж Кирк, каменея от беспомощности, сжимал побелевшими руками рукоятки пилотирования.

Аманда сидела, закусив губу и сгорбившись. От ее обычной живости не осталось и следа, черты лица заострились. Она молчала, и было видно, что ее самоконтроль на пределе. 

Сарэк вглядывался в приборы. Медленно подняв голову от экрана компьютера, он произнес:   
\- Зайди им в корму, Кирк. 

Капитан «Фотона» посмотрел на него вначале с недоумением, но затем его лицо осветилось пониманием. Точными экономными движениями, выдававшими многолетнюю практику, он развернул корабль так, чтобы сенсоры оказались нацеленными строго по нормали к варп-выхлопу. 

Вайнона следила за ними покрасневшими глазами. 

\- Что?... Что вы делаете?  
\- Мой муж считает, что сможет вычислить координаты прыжка пиратского корабля по характеристикам варп-вспышки, - по-прежнему глядя в пол, объяснила Аманда. – И если нам повезет, то они уйдут не очень далеко, и остатков нашего топлива хватит, чтобы их преследовать. Хватит на один прыжок.  
\- А потом? А что потом? – спросила мать Джима. 

Ей никто не ответил.

***

Пробираясь по полутемному коридору «Нарады» Джим усиленно гнал от себя разные грустные мысли. Они здесь, чтобы сделать очень важное дело. Пиратов надо остановить – кто знает, сколько бед они уже успели натворить и сколько мирных жизней на их совести. О чем думал бесшумно крадущийся рядом Спок, Джим не знал, и боялся спрашивать. Возможно, тоже о маме. Джим не знал, принято ли было в вулканских семьях открыто проявлять чувства. Он, например, никогда не видел, чтобы Аманда обнимала или гладила Спока по голове, как это часто, по поводу и без повода, любила проделывать Вайнона, ужасно смущая этим Джима. Что касается Сарэка, то Джим испытывал к суровому и малоразговорчивому вулканцу огромный пиэтет, и думать о нем, как о любящем отце было немного странно. Но все-таки, конечно, они ужасно волнуются. 

Все у него внутри вдруг словно вывернулось наизнанку на краткий тошный миг – «Нарада» ушла в варп. Джим пообещал себе, что они обязательно вернутся, не важно – как. Он заставил себя верить в это.

Спок рядом тихо зашипел, ударившись. 

\- Что? – спросил Джим.   
\- Похоже, мы забрели в тупик. Какая-то дверь. Я задел комингс макушкой. 

На уровне глаз Джима оказалась массивная рукоять механизма герметизации. Она была длиной в его руку и выглядела непобедимой. 

\- Навались! – скомандовал он. – Ну что ты стоишь, помогай!   
\- Я не думаю, что это машинное…  
\- Спок, помоги же! – Джим даже застонал от усилия. – Тебе что, совсем неинтересно? 

Спок со вздохом тоже взялся за рукоять. Четыре мальчишеских руки изо всех сил толкали рычаг, но, казалось, напрасно – он не поддавался.

\- Джим, я полагаю…  
\- А ну, еще раз! – зарычал землянин, толкнув так, что перед глазами у него поплыли черные круги. Спок тоже издал какой-то странный звук, полусвист-полуписк, когда рукоять нехотя поддалась и дверь медленно провернулась на петлях. Почувствовав их присутствие, автоматика включила в отсеке освещение.  
\- Вот это да!..- сказал Джим, едва отдышавшись. Спок молча прислонился к нему плечом. Они оба не могли оторвать взгляд от открывшегося им зрелища. 

С самого детства они привыкли считать искусство самой большой ценностью общества. Цивилизация объединенных миров Федерации давно преодолела энергетическую зависимость. Свободной, чистой энергии было вдоволь на любые цели, частные и общественные. Широко применявшая технология репликации – молекулярного синтеза по запрограммированной матрице – избавила людей от зависимости от вещей. Больше никто не голодал, не жил в тесноте, разве что в исследовательских экспедициях, не страдал от недостатка предметов роскоши или информации, свобода перемещений и путешествий стала естественной. Впрочем, само понятие роскоши не исчезло. Оно воплотилось в нереплицируемых произведениях искусства – картинах, скульптуре, живой музыке, поэзии, архитектуре, новых и старых формах выражения той загадочной составляющей любого гуманоида, которую на Земле традиционно звали душой. 

С этой точки зрения комнату, в которой они стояли, можно было с полным правом называть сокровищницей. Яркий свет освещал десятки написанных маслом картин, и, стоя напротив, Джим ощутил, как мурашки пробежали у него по спине – такими живыми, яркими, неподдельными чувствами веяло от них. Авторы их были, несомненно, гениальны, и, столь же несомненно, несчастны. Страх. Боль. Ярость. Скорбь. Тоска. Мучительные сожаления. Эмоции, которые не умещались у десятилетнего Джима в голове. Звездные рукава, сгорающие на фоне иссиня-черного, бесконечного космоса, в который, казалось можно было упасть, как в бездну. Странные деревья и не менее странные животные с неприятными пристальными взглядами. Полумрак, скрывающий тени, которые, казались, ждали, чтобы зритель отвернулся, чтобы растечься и собраться в нечто кошмарное. Ветер, сгоняющий волны тревожного, багрового цвета под неведомым тонущим светилом. И многое, многое другое. 

\- Послушай, Спок, да он, наверное, ограбил не одну планету… - завороженно прошептал Джим. – Сколько же тут всего!  
\- Смотри, - Спок тронул его за рукав. Взгляд его был прикован к небольшому рисунку маслом, сюжет которого на фоне прочих картин с первого взгляда не впечатлял. На нем был изображен туманный вечер, улица какого-то древнего города, слабо освещенная редкими фонарями, блестящая после дождя дорога и какое-то антикварное архитектурное сооружение, освещенное изнутри теплым желтым светом сквозь маленькие стекла. Оно, несмотря на туман, было пронзительно синим. Джим подумал, что что-то похожее он видел в фильме по земной истории двадцатого века. «Будка», - подумал он. – «Как это… Телефонная. Для того, чтобы с кем-нибудь поговорить, когда нет коммуникатора». Чем дольше он смотрел, тем сильнее ему казалось, что место это реальное, не выдуманное, и что оно существует именно сейчас. Где-то. 

\- Я почти уверен, что где-то его видел, это место, - прошептал Спок завороженно. 

Джим встряхнулся. 

\- Вот уж глупости. Где ты мог его… Спок? Спок!   
Подойдя к картине, Спок взялся обеими руками за раму, вглядываясь в холст. А потом мягко сполз на пол, словно внезапно погрузившись в сон. И подбежавший Джим спустя несколько минут, проведенных в отчаянных попытках, понял, что не в силах привести Спока в сознание. Решительно размазав по лицу позорные слезы, Джим приподнял ужасно тяжелое тело вулканца и медленно потащил к выходу.

***

Нерон с ужасом и недоверием рассматривал мальчишку-землянина, каким-то чудом ухитрившегося повторно пробраться на «Нараду» и пытающегося сейчас держаться с упрямой заносчивостью, хотя у него, наверняка, все поджилки трясутся. Мордашка и руки мальчишки были перепачканы, через нос тянулась кровоточащая царапина, губы закушены, тонкий голос то и дело прерывается: мальчишке больно и страшно. Мальчишка угрожает невероятными вещами. Мальчишка требует. 

Стоящие вокруг члены экипажа откровенно развлекались, Нерону было не по себе.

\- Ты… Что?   
\- Я активировал цепную реакцию. Сейчас дилитиевое ядро вашего двигателя медленно разогревается, и, если вы немедленно не остановите нагрев, то двигатель взорвется и разнесет ваш корабль на куски.   
\- Бред, - заявил старший помощник. - Глупости. Как этот щенок вообще мог додуматься до такого?   
\- Мальчик, - поинтересовался Нерон. – А ты, вообще-то, понимаешь, что замедляющие стержни, спасающие двигатель от перегрева, может вытащить только многотонный тягач?   
\- Стержни – да, - упрямо заявил мальчишка. – Я и не трогал стержни. Я всунул в стелларовый чип вот такую штуку, – он разжал грязный кулак и показал кусок обыкновенной металлической проволоки. – Видите ли, мой папа участвовал в пограничной войне с Клингонской Империей и рассказывал мне об одном случае саботажа. Тогда корабль еле успели спасти. Вернули на базу, и там компьютер вычислил, куда именно среди нескольких квадратных километров микросхем саботажники прикрепили проводник. У вас такого компьютера на борту нет, - Джим украдкой шмыгнул носом.   
\- В черную дыру через нуль-Т, - выругался, глядя на приборы, навигатор. – Не может быть! Температура ядра повышается!

Старший помощник зарычал и замахнулся на мальчишку. Тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, но затем выпрямился и с независимым видом переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Вот видите. Вам придется сдаться.   
\- Мальчик, - мягко спросил Нерон. – Как тебя все-таки зовут?   
\- Джеймс Кирк. А вы – бандит и вор. Вы проиграли.   
\- Мне очень жаль, но я должен сделать то, что должен, - и Нерон кивнул помощнику. – Мы, конечно, не сможем вычислить проводник на чипе. Но ты знаешь, где он. И ты – скажешь. 

Старший помощник протянул руку, чтобы ухватить землянина за шкирку.

Земной мальчишка, которого, вероятно, до этого момента даже ни разу не отшлепали, недоверчиво отступил. 

\- Вы… Не сможете. Не сможете! Так нельзя! Споку нужна помощь, и я все хорошо придумал! Вы должны сдаться и пойти на базу Федерации!

Ромуланский старпом размахнулся и, не сдерживаясь, залепил мальчишке полновесную пощечину. Тот отлетел на несколько шагов и растянулся на полу. Глаза его зло заблестели. 

\- Все равно не скажу! – сообщил он. – Делайте что угодно! Я прикрепил проводник наугад, и не помню, где именно.

Нерон печально покачал головой. Его старпом нагнулся над мальчишкой.

\- Мне жаль, но ты ска…  
\- ТРЕВОГА, НА НАС НАПАЛИ! – ожил интерком, а затем взорвался звуком удара. 

\- Я должен просить вас опустить оружие, - сообщил, появляясь в дверях, невозмутимый Сарэк. Дуло его ручного фазера, явно отобранного у кого-то из пиратов, с неприятной точностью и быстротой перемещалось с одного пирата на другого. – И не делать предосудительных… Движений, – дуло переместилось на старшего помощника. – Я, в принципе, не хотел бы стрелять, но вот за мать этого мальчика ручаться не могу.

Вайнона Кирк с фазером в руках одним прыжком перекрыла расстояние от комингса до Джима, и ромуланский старпом поспешил отступить. Лицо Вайноны было страшным. Джордж Кирк с аппаратом плазменной сварки в руках в мгновение ока оказался перед застывшим Нероном. 

\- Должен вам сказать, что ваш корабль оказалось вскрыть легче, чем консервную банку, - сказал он. – А подобраться к нему вообще ничего не стоило.   
\- Внезапный поворот, - сказал Нерон, рассматривая Кирка-старшего в упор. – Но ситуация сложнее чем вам кажется. Ваш сын…  
\- Мама! Папа! Мистер Сарэк! Там Спок! В коридоре, я покажу! Помогите ему! 

Нерон неторопливо снял очки, поморщился, потер переносицу и водрузил очки на место. Он посмотрел, как Аманда Грейсон, державшая его команду на прицеле, медленно оборачивается к Джиму. 

\- Вот и конец, - прошептал он.

***

\- Что с ним? – Джим, сидевший над беспамятным Споком, поднял мокрое лицо к Аманде. 

Она покачала головой. Она не знала. Скудный набор медицинских средств «Фотона» Споку не помог. Как только дилитий перегрузят с «Нарады» на «Фотон», они стартуют в направлении ближайшей земной колонии, в надежде, что современная медицина окажется более эффективной. Выражение лица Сарэка, который несколько минут простоял, положив руку на висок сына, не обнадеживало – он был мрачнее тучи. 

Сейчас температура в слишком близко расположенном к двигателям трюме, возможно, уже поднялась до точки горения. Джим представил себе, как обугливается полотно картин, как плавятся краски, сворачиваются и чернеют края – как исчезает красота – и сжал кулаки. Проклятые пираты!

Пленных ромуланцев под дулами фазеров перевели на «Фотон», и разместили, где получилось – в коридоре главной палубы. Громадная фигура связанного Нерона была хорошо видна из кают-компании. Он был странно тих, сидел, привалившись к косяку и закрыв глаза. 

Джим подошел к нему. Теперь, когда Нерон не возвышался над ним, их лица были на одном уровне.

\- Если вы знаете, что с моим другом – скажите, - попросил Кирк. Нерон нехотя открыл глаза. – Так вы искупите хотя бы часть своих преступлений.  
\- С чего бы? Ты разгромил мой корабль, ты погубил мои картины… Ты сломал мне жизнь. Мне все равно, что будет с тобой или с ним.  
\- Ваши картины? Ваши? Вы их украли! Вы добыли их грабежом!

Нерон покачал головой. 

\- Мои. Это я их нарисовал. Все до единой. А теперь они сгорели. Моя жизнь сгорела, понимаешь это, мальчик? 

Джим ошеломленно открыл глаза. 

\- Я вам не верю!

Нерон устало пожал плечами. На его бледном лице татуировки выглядели следами пепла. Что-то со страшным скрипом проворачивалось в голове у Джима. Он попытался поточнее сформулировать вопрос, понимая, что от него многое зависит. 

\- Вы… Были там? Во всех этих местах?   
\- Не совсем. Не физически. Я всегда полагал воображение вполне реальной силой. Все, что можно вообразить, существует во вселенной, потому что вселенная бесконечна. Множество разнообразных комбинаций, каждая из которых – сосредоточие, суть чьей-то жизни. И я могу представить себе это дать увидеть другим. Ты меня вообще-то понимаешь, мальчик?   
\- Я очень стараюсь, - прошептал Джим. Он лихорадочно думал. 

Через пять минут он, на ходу захлопывая забрало шлема, в третий раз входил на «Нараду». Наспех натянутый скафандр страшно мешал передвигаться. Где-то в глубине работали, стараясь успеть и обеспечить их топливом, отец и Сарэк. Он побежал в другую сторону, к двери, о которую когда-то – кажется, так давно! – ударился головой слишком рослый для своего возраста вулканец. «Направо», - вспомнил он. В коридоре было горячо, судя по показанию термометра на запястье, но скафандр должен был выдержать.

Дверь была, конечно, открыта. Он заглянул внутрь. Трюм был полон дыма. Кирк наощупь нашарил тлеющий подрамник. Проклятая будка нежно синела сквозь пласты дыма, сквозь нарисованный туман, сквозь невообразимые парсеки и, быть может, сквозь само время. Проклятый Нерон оказался гением… На свою беду и на беду Спока. Джим изо всех сил вгляделся в картину, стараясь поймать то, что увидел Спок, что заставило его шагнуть в воображаемую реальность. Ничего не выходило. Джим рванул мешающее стеклянное забрало вверх и тут же закашлялся. В лицо пахнуло жаром. Глаза нестерпимо резало. Проклятая будка… Синяя будка. Синяя…

***

\- Лежи, не двигайся, – сказал ему очень знакомый голос.   
\- Как Джим? – просипел Спок.  
\- Выпорю вас обоих, - сообщил этот знакомый голос. – Ремнем, как в двадцатом веке. Как только придете в себя.   
\- К-гм, - произнес с неодобрением другой очень знакомый голос. А третий, высокий, осипший от слез, произнес:   
\- Живой, - и он почувствовал на лбу прохладную мягкую руку. И уснул, и спал, пока «Фотон» мягко разворачивался для варп-прыжка к Земле, пока летел в невообразимом несуществующем пространстве, а вокруг смещалась вселенная, бесконечное прекрасное разнообразие в бесконечном разнообразном сочетании… Дом. 

 

Спустя много лет, будучи уже совсем не детьми, а напротив – чрезвычайно взрослыми и даже старыми людьми, один из этих мальчишек спросит другого: «Что там было, Спок?» - «Тепло, покой, свобода», - ответит Спок. – «Возможность пойти куда угодно, выбрать что угодно, примерить на себя любую судьбу». – «Это то, чего тебе на самом деле всегда хотелось? Тогда не понимаю, как я смог тебя вытащить. Сарэк сказал, что катра почти покинула твое тело». – «Нет… Джим», - этот, взрослый, серьезный вулканец, известный астронавт и автор множества научных теорий все еще звал Кирка, адмирала, первопроходца, легенду подрастающей молодежи Джимом. – «Вероятно, больше всего мне хотелось попасть домой». – «На «Фотон»? На Вулкан?» - «Нет, Джим, домой. Понимаешь?» И Кирк, теперь уже не Кирк-младший, а просто Кирк, кивнет, соглашаясь. Что же тут непонятного, в самом деле.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ф.И. Тютчев


End file.
